iDon't Have to Say
by clouds of nothing
Summary: There was a lot that they never said to each other out loud. But they didn't have to, because they knew they were together. Seddie! A short future fic.


**Disclaimer: I ain't Dan Schneider, that's for sure. So I'm pretty sure I don't own iCarly. If I did, let's just say there would be a hell of a lot more Seddie in it.**

They never officially said that they were a couple.

Sam never once said to Carly that Freddie was her boyfriend. Freddie didn't ever brag to his AV club friends about having a girlfriend.

But still, they and everyone else knew they were dating. And so girls hardly ever tried to hit on Freddie, because they knew that if Sam was anywhere near them, they would be visiting the hospital soon.

They never officially said that they loved each other.

Both of them were too stubborn to ever say the words "I love you." But they said it in their heads. Despite all their fighting, they were in love.

Instead of saying it outright, they showed it in their actions. If anyone besides Sam ever messed with Freddie, she would defend him, inflicting pain on the person and making sure they knew never to hurt him again. And Freddie, despite all his complaining about how Sam never did her work on her own, would open his window in the middle of the night, right before a test or project due date, and help a sneaking-in Sam with her homework and studying. He always was falling asleep in school the next day, but he never would refuse her.

They would show random acts of affection towards one another. When they first started dating, it was always in private except for the tiniest things. They were too proud to show that they liked each other at first. As Sam and Freddie got older and matured more, however, they started being more loving in public. They would never be one of those couples who were always kissing and being cute with each other, but they would hold hands sometimes, or kiss each other good-bye.

There were a lot of things that Sam and Freddie never said to each other that people assumed all couples would say. They knew it in their heads, and that was good enough for them.

Since there was so much they didn't say, it would make sense that in the future, when they knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives simultaneously flirting and bickering with each other, they wouldn't say that outright either.

And seeing as they were Sam and Freddie, they wouldn't do it traditionally, either.

So when they got engaged, it wasn't Freddie who proposed. It was Sam. And there wasn't a big long speech, either. In fact, no one said anything at all.

It didn't happen at a fancy spot that they would always think of as extraordinarily special. Freddie came out of his apartment into the hall where Sam was waiting for him. He still lived in the same apartment across from Carly, even at age 23.

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hallway. Freddie smiled at her, opening his mouth to say something. Sam shook her head. Slowly, she held out her other hand, which held a slice of ham rolled up like a scroll, with a diamond ring slipped over it. Freddie instantly knew what it was for, without her saying a word. He took the ham from her, pulled the ring off, and nodded, gently lifted her hand and sliding it onto her finger. Then he started to put the ham in his mouth. Instantly, Sam hit his arm hard, causing him to wince in pain and hand her the ham. Satisfied, she stuffed it in her mouth, chewed, and then kissed him, her lips tasting salty.

After that, they just left the building, the same as always. They talked to each other about whatever, just like always, having arguments about a lot of the topics. Not once did they mention the ring. But they smiled at each other, and when Freddie grabbed Sam's hand again, he ran his finger over the ring. He leaned in to kiss her again, but Sam flicked him on the head, telling him that he needed to get her more food before he got any more kisses. Laughing, he traced the ring one more time, then led her into a nearby 7-11.

They never once said it. But they always knew.

They were together.

**A/N: Aww. This is my attempt at writing something sweet. I'm so weird, I can write about sad stuff way better than cute stuff.**

**This was just a short little thing that popped into my head while procrastinating on writing the next chapter for my story in another fandom. I usually find it hard to write Seddie, because I'm so afraid of going OOC and ruining the awesome aspect of it. But I tried in this fic, and since there's no direct dialogue, it was a little easier.**

**So, what do you think of this future fic? Did I manage to keep them in character? If you review and tell me I'll be sooo grateful. :)**

**xoxo,  
CL **


End file.
